Quick connect couplings typically include a female coupling and a male coupling configured to operably engage the female coupling. Example male couplings include couplers and plugs, and example female couplings include female couplers, sockets, and machined ports. The male and female couplings may be interconnected to a hydraulic hose, tubing, piping, machinery, or other apparatus for transporting fluid, which may be pressurized.
In general, pressing a portion of the male coupling into an internal port of the female coupling completes a fluid flow path. In some configurations, the male and female couplings are provided with complementary grooves for the receipt of a locking device, which may include a deformable ring or a collet-like device with moveable fingers. Upon insertion of the male coupling into the female coupling a predetermined distance, the locking device generally engages the grooves to axially lock the male and female couplings together. To disconnect the two components, the male coupling may be inserted a further distance into the female coupling until a release device disengages the locking device from one of the grooves. Then, the male coupling can be removed from the female coupling. Example quick connect couplings are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,781 to Seymour; U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,215 to Cooper et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,469,933 to Swift et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,533,907 to Swift et al., each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. In the event that any portion of the above-incorporated applications is inconsistent with this application, this application supersedes the above-incorporated applications.
The quick connect/disconnect characteristic of quick connect couplings may result in a greater risk of inadvertent and sudden disconnects, which can lead to damaged or broken machinery, destroyed premises, catastrophic system failure, severe injuries, and even death. To combat an inadvertent disconnection of a quick connect coupling, some conventional couplings utilize a safety device generally referred to as a stop. The stop typically is associated with the male coupling and configured to substantially prevent the male coupling from being inserted into the female coupling beyond a predetermined distance, thereby preventing a release device from disengaging a locking device. Conventionally, the stop must be removed to enable disconnection of the male coupling from the female coupling.